Crystals
Stones and Minerals are often used by witches as a vessel that they can imbue with their magic, in conjunction with their already existing magical properties. Crystals Apophyllite stones have a high vibration that will raise your spirits, and spiritually energize your entire being. They stimulate your pineal gland and help to open you up to spiritual awakening, by infusing your light-body with high vibration energy. This may give you relief from stress, tension, and anxiety. These crystals have an excellent ability to transmit their energy and are uplifting to simply keep in the room with you. These stones have a high water content, which gives them the ability to conduct electricity. Witches can enchant the Apophyllite to light up with a glow by holding the crystal between there palms, then whispering "illuminare" three times. |-|Colors= These crystals come in a range of colors, but the most common is the clear or colorless crystals and the Green Apophyllite stones. Other less common colors are totally white stones, grayish-white, yellowish, rose red shades, and some quite rare black crystals, caused by inclusions of other minerals, possibly Hematite. |-|Usage= Apophyllite stones are powerful to aid you to become spiritually uplifted. In particular these crystals will stimulate the area of the third eye chakra, intensifying your inner vision, and clearing any blockages in the crown chakra. Their resonance aids you to release negative energy, aiding you to be happier, calmer and more at peace. They simultaneously infuse your auric field with high vibration light energy from the spiritual realms. |-|Crystal Gazing= The clear stones and pyramids can be used for crystal gazing or scrying, and they are quite easy to use. Rather than staring deeply into your crystal, simply place it off to the side a little. This sideways viewing is also helpful to aid you to gain information about things that may happen in the future. Keep an awareness of your desire to travel to the higher realms, while you allow yourself to kind of glaze over. Look at your Apophyllite crystal, but at the same time look past it. This is sort of like you might do if you were daydreaming when you lose awareness of your surroundings. As soon as you feel that you have the conscious connection to the spiritual realm, simply allow yourself to travel where the images take you and do not try to make sense of any of it, just go with the flow. You may find yourself traveling up bright white passages of light, which is very calming and so relaxing. If you wish to close your eyes do so, just flow with whatever feels right for you. You may find you will make contact with beings who will give you guidance. Visions are a common outcome of using these crystals, as they open up your spiritual and psychic abilities. It is also an excellent crystal to aid astral travel, as it gives a stable connection back to your body to aid your return. |-|Scrying= To find a person or an object through the use of magic, tying a string to the Apophyllite while hovering it above a map. The more violent and vigorous the swing of the pendant, the closer you are to the object on the map coordinates, like a "warm or cold" method of looking for something i.e. the more vigorous the swings the "warmer" one is. The pendant will eventually pinpoint the exact location of the object or person by pulling down on to a spot on the map after a certain amount of time. To pinpoint the exact location of something, usually an item of sigifigance to that person is needed. |-|Wearing= The clear Apophyllite crystals are worth having in your life as they will infuse your light-body with high vibration energy, that is powerful to aid your healing, both spiritually and physically. While its less common to see pendants made from the clear stone, it is possible to get Green Apophyllite pendants. The green crystals have a similar energy, except they are more heart based stones. Stones of either color have a strong vibration that will elevate your spirits, and energize your entire being. ----